


Dragon's Den

by Dirtyglass



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, F/M, Making Out, Mild Language, One Shot, Pokemon Battle, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass
Summary: You lose against Raihan in the Championship Tournament, and while he doesn't want the cash prize from you, there is something in particular he does desire: A selfie.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 419





	Dragon's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is not Gloria/Yuuri.

The look across his face sent a mix of emotions down your stomach. You knew it was an act he pulled when he battled: The snarled mouth, the emotion ripping through his body--all of it thrilled the audience. Raihan knew how to get the crowd riled up, even having his Rotom snap a selfie caused them to erupt into high-pitched squeals.

And you were across from the man, your Pokemon squaring off so you could progress to the championship match against Leon. The moment you entered into the arena, it felt like you had walked into a Dragon’s Den. Aside from the fact his team was mostly composed of Dragon types, he was as fierce as them. It came as no surprise that he tamed the creatures.

You were so close, so, so close to beating him. The the previous tournament contestants defeated without troubles and confident that Raihan would be next. The bass of the music filling the stadium and reverberating from the speakers, making you fill with excitement. Yet all of it was background noise as he called forth his next pokemon. Soon the clothes you were wearing had been soaked against your frame from his Goodra’s rain dance. 

The leader had a pendant for changing up the weather, and you didn’t want to admit that he too was getting you riled up. Across from you there were drops of water streaking down his face and onto his lean neck. His fingers curled into claws as he yelled, “Feel its cold dampness soak into you body!” Something about those words made you feel warm in your stomach. This wasn’t the time to mule over his words, you had a battle to win. 

You were down to your final Pokemon, his Flygon did more damage than you expected it to. His gigantamaxed Duraludon stared down at you from the swirling skies. It was like looking at a skyscraper, and its base was Raihan, panting and focused on you with his clear blue eyes. Calling attack after attack to beat the health of your Pokemon down to nearly nothing. You were on edge. This was getting too close for comfort, how had he gotten you in this bind?

There was no comeback to be found in this match. Raihan didn’t have any final words to say to you before unleashing the finishing move onto your last Pokemon. You wanted to turn back time, there had to have been something you could have done differently. There had to be something you could do _now_ in order to turn the tides. 

No sound reached your ears, complete silence as your Pokemon’s gigantamaxed form exploded in the arena. Wind blowing against your back as you turned to see it back in its original form. Laying on the ground before it returned to your Pokeball. You were still in shock when the click of your Pokeball sounded. Like a movie reel, you were replaying the scenes in your head. Had you done this attack or used that Pokemon instead--It would have changed everything. You would have been the winner instead of him. 

The crowd cheering came back in full force when a large hand clapped you on the shoulder. Your bottom lip was under your teeth, attempting to hold back any unsavory emotions that would show up on camera. And so you turned around, his smiling face gone of any of the harsh emotions that he displayed on the battlefield. The two of you shook hands, his tall frame looming over you. 

“--Should we take a selfie?” His voice breaking the trance you were in.

“I’m sorry, what?” You had missed the first part of the question.

His eyes closed for a moment, smile showcasing his trademark fang. “That was an exciting match, it makes me wanna snap a pic so I don’t forget the moment.” 

Despite everything that happened, you weren’t angry. It had been exciting, and it showed that there was still much you needed to learn before you could face Leon. Still, it was impossible to not feel disappointed and frustrated, you had trained hard. Yet it showed that Raihan reorganizing his team really packed a punch this time around. 

Giving the best smile you could, you shook your head at him. “Perhaps later? I could use a change of clothes after your Goodra’s rain dance.”

A laugh rang out from him, smiling at you widely as you both let go out the hand shake. “Fair enough, wouldn’t want you catching a cold.” You didn’t miss the way his eyes had looked down your body, white clothes clinging to your skin. The glance didn’t last long as he turned to wave to the crowd, his Rotom going in all directions to take photos of him. A final smile over his shoulder signaled your leave off the field.

You couldn’t get yourself to keep your chin up as you walked away, finally letting out the breath you were holding once in the dark tunnel. The crowd’s voices echoed into the distance, Raihan basking in the glory of his win. For a while you leaned against a wall in the tunnel, and slide onto your bottom, your mind stuck in playback of the match. No one to bother you and no pesky reporters to put a camera in your face. Until the only people left in the stadium were straglers taking their time leaving. Busy in text conversations and exchanging photos of the event online.

When the chill in your body overcome the mental movie, you rubbed your cold arms and headed into the locker room. It was dim in the space, back lights left on above the lockers as if the janitor had assumed everyone was gone for the day. You were in the tunnel way too long, shivering while walking to where all your belongings were stored.

A towel landing on your head nearly made you launch your head into the ceiling. You whipped your head around to see a chest in front of you. 

“Raihan?!” you blurted, hardly professional. 

He snickered down at you, trying not to laugh any harder. “Sorry, sorry. You reacted like a Duskull just jumped you, wish I could have recorded that.” 

Embarrassment was written all your face, it was probably too dark in the room for him to see your red face. “You’re still here?” you asked once your heart rate returned to normal.

“Reporters. I feel like I should be asking you that.”

He was right, you were the person hanging out in a dark tunnel depressed. “I got… Sidetracked,” you lied. 

The look he gave you said, ‘I don’t believe you,’ but he didn’t press it. He knew how bad he felt when losing to Leon, you were in the same spot right now. 

Raihan was so different when he was off the field, normal, you supposed. All smiles and jokes when you talked to him, while his stage persona was energetic and wild. It almost gave you whiplash, you were expecting him to be blunt and curt. There was much you didn’t know about the Dragon gym leader. There were sides of him that he kept in rotation, he might have done that to keep people on their toes. 

It dawned on you that you forget something crucial while Raihan was standing before you. “I didn’t give you the money for winning the match.” Eyes going wide and shifting away to rummage in your backpack for your wallet. 

“It’s not a big deal--” he started to wave off until his eyes caught you bent over the bag. The light fabric of your uniform tight on your skin from the rain earlier. He cleared his throat, hand scratching the back of his neck as he willed himself to look away. Raihan might be a good Pokemon trainer, but there were still aspects he needed to improve upon.

For example, his self-control was slowly going down the drain. The attempt to speak your name stopped in his throat as you bent further over. His eyes were playing tricks on him, thinking that he could see the panties you wore outlined under the shorts. The arch of your back and wet hair clinging to your face made him suck in a breath. 

This wasn’t good, he was in danger. Raihan could do battles all day long and train for weeks in the wild area, none of that bothered him. Now? He was nervously adjusting his head band while attempting to look away. How long did it take to find a wallet? He was about to tell you to forget about the money before his shorts had a chance to get uncomfortably tight.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t seem to find my wallet. I wonder if I left it at home when I visited…” You trailed off, moving your jacket out of your bag to search deeper. 

Ideas were filling his head, impure ideas that he knew stemmed from his baser instincts. The outcomes of them could go two ways, you’d submit or you’d run. This was like the battles he did so often: High risk, high reward. Okay, maybe a bad comparison for the situation, even if that was the sentiment was about to employ.

“Forget about the money,” he broke. You stopped what you were doing to face him, expression showing confusion to the man. “Instead, I want a selfie with you,” the smile on his face wasn’t like his usual one. There was something underlying it, similar to the one he gave you earlier during the match. It was hungry. 

There was another side of Raihan you were about to learn about.

You tried not to let his expression unsettle you, all he wanted was a selfie instead of paying up? Deal. “I’m fine with that,” your hands moving the towel to dry off your hair. 

He’d close the distance between the two of you, a shadow cast over his face from his headband. “You agreed a bit quick there,” a long finger tapping the screen of his Rotom once it flew out. The sound of the camera app opening and adjusting its settings to suit the dim room. His other hand falling under your chin, lifting it to look up on him. 

You were more nervous now than during the match. You’d spoken with him close before, but this was a whole different story. Raihan was undeniably handsome, beautiful eyes and a smile that could light up a stadium. You’d never notice before that his eyelashes were long, your attention was drawn away from them the moment his tongue peeked out to trace his canine tooth.

A glance to your side showed the Rotom close by, selfie mode enabled and the both of you in frame. Raihan’s arm leaned against the lockers, drawing you closer than before. The difference in your heights all the more evident. His thumb followed the curve of your bottom lip, the rough pad of it a stark contrast from your soft lips.

“Do you still agree?” His voice had gone low, the corner of lip going into a smirk while he gazed down at you. 

The rain from earlier didn’t faze you anymore, you were burning up underneath these clothes and he’d been the one to set you off. You could easily say no to him and he’d back off. That wasn’t going to happen, you’d been eyeing him for a while now. It never came to anything as you’d both been busy with your respective goals. Here was the moment both of you had alone, and you were nodding before you knew it.

“Good girl,” he rasped, leaning over to seal the deal. Your chin lifted up further by his hand, lips meeting in a soft kiss. The click of the camera went off, the intimate photo sent to the gallery of his Rotom. But the kiss was too quick, fleeting as Raihan pulled his face away. He was all the more smug at the way an innocent kiss had left you. Red-faced and on the tips of your toes to be closer to him. 

The air hung heavy between you two, it didn’t bother him though. He was more than content with the quick kiss. “I’ll savour the photo. Don’t worry, it won’t be online.” Despite his openness with people, Raihan wasn’t one to go posting his flings on social media, that was something he’d enjoy in private. 

There wasn’t a chance to pull back from you, Raihan looked down to see you clutching the front of his jacket. _Oh?_ he blinked. 

“I… I want more,” you spoke up. He was right in front of you, you weren’t going to let him get away with only kissing you once. 

A shiver went down his spine, he wasn’t going to tell you no with the look you had on your face. “Greedy, are we? I like that,” his lips finding yours again. There wasn’t anything soft to it, your arms went around his neck and forced him to your level. Breathing into each other as your mouth opened wider and accepted his tongue into the mess. 

You didn’t want it slow, you wanted all of him and more. His tongue sliding against yours, hot and heavy, clouding the fact that you two were in public. The strain on his neck made it hard to enjoy it, his hands found the underside of your thighs, lifting them up and pushing you against the lockers. Never once breaking the kiss, your tongue following the sharp edge of his fang before diving back in.

Your hand pulled the headband off his forehead and onto the ground, anything that got in the way was casted aside. The kiss was broken when the both of you needed air, your eyes glazed over and cheeks tinted pink. Fuck, he was even more handsome without the headband blocking his face. You had full view of his face, his cheeks were noticeably darker and…

_Oh, oh my._

There was something hard pressing against your stomach, you didn’t need to look down to know that it was big. Your mouth blurted out before you realized it, “How does all that fit in your shorts?” 

Never in your life did you think you’d see the Great Raihan flustered, or at a loss of words. His head leaned against your shoulder, breathing out against your neck. “Are you trying to kill me?” he supplied, nuzzling the collar of your shirt down so he’d have access to your neck. Placing short pecks against the surface, gradually morphing into open mouthed kisses under your jawline.

“No, but I think your friend there will kill me,” you spoke up, eyes flickering down to his crotch momentarily. 

His laugh rumbled against you, his teeth finding the lobe of your ear and lightly biting down on it. “I’ll be careful,” he promised, deep voice right next to your ear. Now that alone made your heart flutter like a high school kid. 

Finding his rhythm again, Raihan didn’t hesitate to move your shirt up, long fingers feeling over your waist. Warm digits tracing abstracts patterns over your skin, simply wanting to feel more of you. It didn’t take him long to resume kissing over neck, the spots covered by your shirt were left with love marks. The pleasant pain of his sharp teeth mixed with his tongue soothing over the spot made your head spin. 

One hand moving up to your chest and over your bra, feeling you up and trying to find the spots that made your toes curl. There was something appetizing in the fact you both were clothed. Too consumed in passion to bother taking it off, and at risk of being caught by a stray employee. The sounds leaving your throat made it obvious that you two were up to no good. 

Raihan couldn’t hold himself back, there was so much he wanted in this moment, so many ways he wanted to see you fall apart. The ache only grew, he was getting uncomfortably hard, crotch straining against his shorts. Beads of sweat going down his temple, his chest hadn’t felt this tight in a long time. He needed something--anything to bring some relief. His hips stuttered against yours, a curse slipping from his lips. 

It felt deliciously filthy when he grinded against you, seeking you out to relieve the growing tension. Your hand grabbed for his hip, urging him to continue the action. The pressure sending waves of electricity against your heat. Both of his hands left your waist to grip your ass, fingers curling around the soft flesh as he forced you to move harder. Your back pressed further to the lockers and your legs curling around him. 

“Do you want to go further?” he said between pants, squeezing your ass at a hard thrust. “Fuck, I don’t have--” he cursed, yet not stopping his grinding. A shaky moan leaving the tall man.

You didn’t need him to finish the sentence, this was an impromptu session after all. You didn’t have any protection on you. 

“Neither do I, keep doing this,” you urged. The ache grew growing on your clit caused you to breath heavier, nails digging into his wide shoulders. 

“Mmm, I’ll be sure to be prepared next time,” he smiled, not at all deterred by it. Raihan was plainly happy that he made it this far. Why show all his cards now? It would make the next time all the more better. 

The promise of another time made your eyes go wide, there wasn’t a chance to question him further when he pulled your top and bra up. Chest on full display for him, and your tits bouncing with each rough thrust. The fabric of your panties was snug against your clit, each movement making your stomach full with warmth. You were getting closer and closer the harsher he moved.

The tent in his shorts started to leak through the fabric, a dark spot evident from the continued grinding. He didn’t care that he was about to cum in pants, this was better than any of his previous flings. You were a foe that kept him on his toes, kept him wanting to see what you’d do next, and nearly KO’d all of his Pokemon. He didn’t want to confess that he was almost nervous about losing when you two were in the final bout. 

The plea from you caused Raihan to forget about any Pokeman battles, hands gripping your hips like a vice as he pushed harder. One hard thrust and you forgot every word you ever knew, squeezing your thighs around him as your orgasm coursed through your body. Eyes squeezed shut to ride the pleasurable waves following it. Mouth open in a silent moan, he swore you almost tore the shirt he was wearing pulling him forward. Small grinds to prolong the feeling until you returned to reality.

The Great Raihan wasn’t about to admit he nearly came before you did. It was all too much, and he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “F-Fuck,” he swore. His cock straining against his clothes, the dark spot getting larger and larger until white beads leaked through the fabric, and cascaded down the material. He couldn’t stop it, his cock twitching and leaking as he slowed down his hips. 

There was a solid minute of silence, panting instead filling the locker room as they tried to calm their racing hearts. Raihan was the first to move, setting you gently onto the ground and pulling your shirt down. How gentlemen-like. He tried to ignore the mess down below as the post-orgarm haze started to fade away. 

The words both of you wanted to say were interrupted by his Rotom flying out of his pocket to buzz around in the air. Neither of you had noticed it gone missing during your tryst. Evidently it had been in sleep mode while the two of you did your business.

“Sorry buddy, we’re not taking any more photos right now,” Raihan spoke to the Pokemon, crooked smile on his face. “Maybe after you and I have a rematch,” eyes going back to you, his hand reaching down to take yours and lift it up his face. A far too chaste kiss placed on your knuckles after what you two just did.

And yet you still blushed all the same, looking to the side to avoid eye contact with the Dragon Leader. “I’ll hold you to that, I’ll beat you next time. Then we’ll take a proper selfie together.” The selfie held a double-meaning to the both of you now. 

A small laugh came from him, back to all smiles once more. “I’m not sure if I can wait that long but… You know where to find me,” he winked. With the offer hanging in the air, you certainly didn’t forget what he said earlier. The both of you would be prepared, whether it was in battle or… Well, any other flings the two of you would choose to partake in. 

With it all said and done, there was one thing you had to say before parting ways.

“Hope you have a change of clothes, Raihan,” you teased, it was your chance to be smug.

He glanced down, a short groan escaping from the back of his throat. Leaning down to snatch up his head band, he held it in front of his crotch, raising his eyebrows at you, “Hm, I don’t think this will fool any lingering reporters.” 

You both laughed, wondering what sort of experiences or incidents would be waiting for you two in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ended up turning out completely different than what I planned. I enjoy writing dark characters but with Raihan, it felt way too out of character to give him dark moments. I also wanted to go straight into smut but here I was with 2k of build up, thinking, "Oh no... Not again..." 
> 
> Whattaman huh, thanks Pokemon for making him 6'8" for no reason. That's very sexy of them. Hope to see more reader inserts of him in the future. I guess I'm being the change I want to see in the world lol...
> 
> Anyways, comments keep me motivated and kudos are loved! Thanks for reading.


End file.
